ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Light of Destruction
Story Jack, Jim, Hassleberry and Seeker are at their hangout in an abandoned store in East Domino, Jim feeding Seeker a raw steak. Seeker eats it happily, as Jim goes over to Jack. Jim: Hey, Jack. I’ve been thinking, Jack: It better not be about the Arcadia Movement stealing that truck. Jim: That’s just it, mate. I don’t think it was them. Hassleberry: How come? We saw the hybrids steal it, plain as day! Jim: But not all hybrids are a part of the Arcadia Movement. I’ve started regularly using the Eye of Orichalcum to read minds, due to needing to measure Seeker’s mood. Jack: (Spitefully) And what could that beast be thinking of that’s of any value? Jim: For one, he’s in pain. Constant pain from that transformation. He’s confused, scared, and would lass out in anger if not kept in check. But it’s because he doesn’t understand what’s happened. Anyway, the Arcadia Movement we fought, they were fighting because we stumbled on their turf. There were no thoughts in their mind about serving as a distraction. Jack: Maybe they’re just trained in protecting their minds. They have mind readers there. Jim: My point is, we’re associating any hybrid movement as the Arcadia Movement fighting for their position. But the ones who stole the truck, I don’t think they have any ties to them. That it’s a separate group, with a separate idea. Jack: Like what? Hassleberry: Money. That’s as good a reason as any. Jim: And greed is a powerful thing. Seeker’s ears perk up, as he begins to growl lowly. Jim’s eye glances back, but he doesn’t turn to look. Jim: Someone’s here. Hassleberry: An ambush? Jim: Nah. It seems like only one person. A door opens up, as Vivian comes in. Seeker charges at Vivian, who lets out a battle cry, ready to fight. Jim cracks his whip, stopping Seeker in his tracks. He continues to growl, but stands down, going off elsewhere. Vivian lowers her guard, as she spots Jack. Vivian: Jack! Oh, thank goodness I found you! Jack: Uh, do I know you? Vivian: You forgot? I understand. It was in the middle of a riot. You saved me from a hybrid attack at that press conference, when the Arcadia Movement attacked! Jack: Ah, right. Vivian: Anyway, I found out the hideout of a gang! They’ve been stealing Kaiba Corp trucks, and they’ve now kidnapped a little girl! Hassleberry: A little girl? The savages! Jim: That sounds like our group. Jack: Regardless of the girl, we need to show this gang of hybrids that they can’t do a thing with the Enforcers on the job! Vivian: Yes! Come on, I’ll show you the way! Jack: No. You can just tell us where it is, and we’ll, Vivian: No! It’s been my dream to fight alongside the Enforcers! Jack: Absolutely not! Hassleberry: She was ready to fight Seeker there, who’s at least twice her size. She may be helpful. Jack: Fine. But I disapprove of this. Vivian: Oh, thank you Hassleberry! End Scene In a factory, Luna is strapped to a torture wheel, as she begins to wake up. She becomes aware of her surroundings, seeing she was on a ledge overlooking the factory. Pace, Trapper, Lawton, Greiger, Nicholas, Hermann and Hans are on the floor below, moving equipment from Kaiba Corp trucks to unmarked trucks. Syd and Camula are arguing nearby. Syd: Bringing a kid here? You should’ve just killed her! Camula: She has powerful mind control powers. If we could utilize her, we could control whoever we want! Voice: Not a bad idea. Luna turns her head, trying to see who it is. She unable to, as he stays right out of her vision. Voice: Let me see exactly who we’re dealing with here. Luna holds back a scream, as she feels someone reaching into her mind. She forms a mental wall, the figure hitting it. It is D, who’s skin is now green, and has long thin antennas with green balls on the top coming out of his hair. D: So, she’s had training in defending her mind. Let’s see what you’ve got to hide. D moves through, shattering clean through the wall. He enters the mind, which is bright as if over-lighted. He approaches Yubel, who stands in the way. Yubel: You may not want to go any further. D: I can go where I please. Now move. Yubel: If you insist. Yubel’s body breaks away, as a giant mass of light form, a malicious face forming in it. D is unimpressed, as he flies into the light. The face in the light smiles greedily, as D screams, radiated by light. Back in the factory, D lets a shout out, him stumbling backwards. He shimmers with a light aura, which fades away. D: That power. Incredible! Camula, I agree. We want this girl under our control. Camula walks forward, smacking her lips. Luna struggles, trying to get free. Camula: Relax, my dear. It will all be over soon. The lights shut off, everyone looking up, startled. D is glimmering now, as he looks pleased with himself. D: Must be the circuit breaker. I’ll go get that. D teleports away, when a snarl occurs, echoing through the room. Pace: Bah! What was that?! Trapper: Probably some beast who thinks they can get the jump on… A fist collides with Trapper’s face, him going flying. Pace freaks out, firing a radioactive blast, the flash of light revealing Hassleberry sliding under the attack, disappearing. The radioactive blast hits a pile of electronics, causing an explosion. Syd: Idiot! Don’t attack recklessly! Lawton’s runes glow, illuminating the floor slightly. Nicolas, Hermann and Hans are freaking out, when a growl occurs right near them, red eyes flashing. The three scream, as they begin to flee. Nicolas: Monster! Lawton turns, forming a gatling gun with his arm. He fires several laser bullets, which hit Seeker, him absorbing the attacks. Seeker fires an energy blast, blasting Lawton back. Greiger: Let’s get a little light, going. Greiger throws a flash bang up, which illuminates the room, showing Jack standing there. Greiger reaches for another weapon, when Vivian does a leg sweep from behind, him falling to the ground, a grenade rolling away. It explodes, destroying another shipment of electronics. Syd: Urgh! So pathetic! Camula, get in there! Camula hisses as she's hiding behind the torture wheel, staying out of the light. Jack: Your reign of tyranny is over! You shall fall to the Enforcers! Syd: Of all the! Someone kill them! The flash bang fades, the Enforcers hidden from view. The sound of a whip cracks, as Seeker charges forward, his silhouette prominent in the darkness. Lawton opens fire at it, Seeker absorbing the attacks, the flashes of light allowing the others to see. Jack walks towards Pace, who fires a radioactive blast. Jack’s armor absorbs the attack, him radiating a red aura. This catches everyone’s attention, them aiming for him. Pace: Ha! You might as well be a living candle! Vivian jumps, grabbing Pace with her legs, then swinging him to the ground. He hits the ground, firing a radioactive blast at the ceiling. Greiger pulls out a stick of dynamite, lighting it and chucking it at Jack. Jack punches it away, it soaring into the back of a truck before exploding. Jack: You can’t stop us! Camula swoops down, kicking Jack in the head. Jack tumbles back, recovering. Camula goes for another attack, as Jack goes to punch her. Camula dodges easily, floating backwards. The lights come back on, showing the damaged terrain. Vivian looks up, seeing Luna on the wheel. Vivian: There she is! Jack: The Signer girl? We’re rescuing a hybrid?! Trapper gets up, grabbing his busted ribs. He then spots Seeker, as he gets a grin. Trapper: Oh, what a mighty fine specimen. Trapper whistles, as the slits on Seeker’s eyes narrow. He roars hostilely, as he turns towards Hassleberry, who grips Hans in a vise grip. Hassleberry’s eyes narrow like dinosaur eyes as well, him looking towards Trapper. Hassleberry: That guy! Controlling Seeker! Hassleberry goes for Trapper, when Seeker pile drives him, pinning him to the ground. Jack spots this and heads in that direction, when Lawton opens fire at him, Jack moving behind a crate for cover. He punches the crate at Lawton, who swats it away easily. Jack goes to punch Lawton, his aura expanding his fist. Camula rams him from the side, lifting him into the air. Camula: You’ll be a fine ally. Camula spits a Corruptula, hitting Jack in the forehead. She drops him, as he lands, getting ready to attack. Vivian kicks Hermann to the ground, as Jack goes after him, straining to resist. Vivian: Jack, it’s me! Stop! Jack tries to stop, when a whip strikes the Corruptula, destroying it. Jack recovers, as Jim stands there, tilting his hat up. Jim: Keep your heads in the game! I’m going for Seeker! Jim makes a break for it towards Seeker, who is now sitting on Hassleberry, him beginning to lift himself off the ground. Pace fires a radioactive blast at him, Jim rolling to dodge. Jim whips at him, striking and cracking Pace’s visor. Pace fires another radioactive blast, it having a hole down the middle of it. Jim stands sideways, the radioactive blast going around him. Greiger throws a grenade, its explosion blowing Jack and Vivian back. Camula lands, grabbing Jack again. Camula: Perhaps I was too lenient before. I will simply hypnotize you this time. Camula’s eyes form swirls, when the light they were under goes out, Camula looking up in surprise. Jack punches Camula, the force skidding her partway across the room, under a different light source. That light goes out as well, Jack watching the light float out of the lightbulb as an orb of light, heading for a source. Everyone stops and sees this, the light entering a Chromastone who is pure black, except for his yellow eye and Dueltrix symbol on his chest. Dark Stone: Dark Stone. Nicolas: It’s Yami! Get out of here! Nicolas and Team Catastrophe take off running, Jack punching the three, knocking them out. Pace fires a radioactive blast at Dark Stone, as the color from the blast is sucked out, the energy weakening as it does. Dark Stone raises his hand, firing a dark energy version of the radioactive blast back, knocking Pace to the ground. Trapper: Get him! Get him! Trapper whistles, as Seeker gets off Hassleberry, charging for Dark Stone. Dark Stone sucks in all the lights of the room, it going dark again. Seeker punches where Dark Stone was standing, his fist colliding with Dark Stone, him unmoving. Seeker then grabs Dark Stone, trying to absorb energy from him. However, no energy exists to absorb. Dark Stone: Nice try. But the energy I absorb is lost in the void. Hassleberry punches Trapper, him dropping to the ground. He whistles to recall Seeker, as Jim cracks his whip, causing Seeker to hesitate. Dark Stone walks forward, looking up at Luna. Dark Stone: I’ll be right there, Luna. Dark Stone reverts, Yami disappearing. Lawton opens fire where he was standing. A flash of light occurs, as Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming into Elaskiblast. He stretches his arm, punching Lawton with a fire fist. Elaskiblast: Jack! I leave the rest to you down here! Jack: Don’t tell me what to do! Elaskiblast stretches his arm, grabbing a ledge and pulling himself up. Syd whips a chain at Elaskiblast as he comes up, hitting his face, causing him to fall back. Elaskiblast swings away, looking for Syd. Syd: You want the girl? Then stand down! Syd pulls a handle, as the torture wheel turns on, pulling up and down, pulling and stretching Luna’s arms. She screams as she’s pulled and stretched. Elaskiblast gets ready to head back up after Syd, when a bazooka shot hits Elaskiblast, sending him flying. Hassleberry punches Trapper, knocking him unconscious. Jim uses his whip to calm Seeker, him purring. Jim: There, there. It’s alright. Pace: Don’t count on it! Pace fires a radioactive blast at them, Seeker pushing Jim out of the way, taking the attack. Seeker fires an energy blast at Pace, blowing him back. Jack charges at Lawton, who opens fire at him. Jack dodges, and punches the ground, releasing energy waves that blow Lawton back. Syd keeps whipping at Elaskiblast, striking his hand and arm as he tries to get up. Elaskiblast releases a burst of fire and light, blinding Syd. Vivian sneaks up behind him, as she turns the torture wheel off. The wheel retracts to normal, Luna panting from the pain. Vivian: I’ll get you out. Vivian goes to get the straps undone, when Vivian is struck in the face with the chain, being knocked back. She goes to get up, when Syd slams her into the side of the wheel, wrapping the chain around her neck. Vivian grabs the chain to try and pull it off her neck, as Syd leads her towards the ledge. Syd: Girls shouldn’t be messing with men’s business. When they do, they find themselves hung to dry! Luna: NO! Let her go! Luna uses her mental powers on Syd, stopping him. Syd drops the chain, as he grabs his head, screaming. Yubel: ''You think you’re superior to me? Let’s see what you think of this little girl? '' A scream occurs in Syd’s head, as he stumbles backwards, his foot wrapped in the chain. He stumbles over the edge, as he falls, the chain catching on the balcony, him hanging upside down. He releases a blood curling scream, as Luna begins chuckling, her eyes now yellow and green. Luna/Yubel: Vivian, free us. Vivian winces, as if a pain is going through her skull. She gets up, obediently releasing Luna. Luna rubs her wrists, then examines her wrists. Luna/Yubel: Feels like I’ve grown a few inches. Elaskiblast makes it up to the upper level, looking at Luna. Elaskiblast: Luna, you okay? Luna/Yubel: Never better. Elaskiblast looks her in the eyes, noticing the change. Elaskiblast: Luna, let’s just calm down here. Let her mind go. Luna/Yubel: But Yami. We can destroy them now. We can save all of our friends from this pitiful life that they are forced to live! Elaskiblast: After that, what will you do? Try to bend all minds to your will? Luna/Yubel: Perhaps I should start with yours. Vivian: Luna, stop! You shouldn’t threaten your friends! Camula: Such a power. Camula swoops in, grabbing Luna, lifting her into the air. Elaskiblast stretches his arm after her, but she kicks it away. Camula: Whatever power flows through your veins, I shall claim it. Camula bites into Luna’s neck, as her expression is frozen, staring deep into the distance. Camula retracts her fangs almost instantly, her body beginning to steam. Camula: Agh! What, what the? Luna/Yubel: You don’t like my power? Perhaps you didn’t get a good enough taste! Luna releases a flash of light, which takes its face, wrapping around Camula and Luna, trapping them. Camula’s body steams from the burn, as some of the light takes the form of Yubel. Yubel: Don’t worry, dear. You’ll finally get to rest after 10,000 years of life. Yubel flies forward and enters Camula, her releasing light from every available pore. Camula’s body burns away, ashes falling. The light fades, as Luna falls towards the ground. Elaskiblast swings in, catching her and lowering her to the ground. The other Enforcers have Pace, Trapper, Lawton, Greiger, Nicolas, Hans and Hermann rounded up. Elaskiblast lands, and reverts. Yami: Nicely done. Jack: We had this perfectly handled. Yami: Yeah. But I wanted to make sure. Luna/Yubel: Yes. Now, let’s kill them. Yami: Come again? Seeker roars with irritation, as it fires an energy blast, blowing the others away. Yami gets up, drawing two cards, neither of them with pictures. Yami: Right. He can control the Omnitrix. Well, let’s see what I’ve got. Yami puts the cards on the blades, as he slaps down the Dueltrix. He transforms into Crashocker. Crashocker: Could’ve been worse. Jack: Jim! Get Seeker in line! Jim: That girl’s controlling his mind! I won’t be able to get through! Seeker goes to strike the downed villains, as Crashocker hops at him, punching him. Seeker tosses Crashocker, going after him. Luna scowls, as if angry. Luna/Yubel: Why are your minds evading mine?! Jack: Our powers. We resist being controlled. By anyone! Luna/Yubel: Then I’ll just use these pawns. Trapper, Nicolas, Hans and Hermann stand up, acting like zombies. They attack, as Jack punches Nicolas to the ground. Jim grabs Hans and Hermann in headlocks, holding them in place. Hassleberry wrestles Trapper to the ground. Pace, Lawton and Greiger get up, as they run off. Luna’s eyes follow them, as Seeker leaps after them. Crashocker hops after him, ramming him in midair, crashing into the wall. Vivian makes her way down, approaching Luna slowly. Luna looks over. Vivian: Luna, this isn’t right, and you know it. You’re a Signer, that’s what Jack said, right? You can’t really believe that killing them is the right answer? You’re a strong girl, you can resist, whatever this is! Luna stares Vivian down, when she grabs her head, as if fighting internally. Luna: Let, me, go! The light flashes from Luna again, her screaming. She loses her control over everyone, as they drop, minds broken. Seeker recovers, shaking his head. Crashocker: Don’t know if I should do this or not. But, Crashocker hops over and lands behind Luna, as he grabs her, electrocuting her. Luna screams, as she passes out. Crashocker catches her, as he reverts. Yami: It’s alright, Luna. You’re fine. Police sirens wail outside the factory, as the police storm the floor, wielding flashlights. Kaz: Domino PD, don’t move! Vivian: Kaz, it’s Vivian! The enemy is secured! Kaz: Get everyone rounded up. Yami: We have several needing medical attention! Kaz: Sound for ambulances! Characters * Enforcers ** Jack Atlas ** Jim Cook ** Tyranno Hassleberry ** Seeker ** Vivian * Yami * Luna * Kaz Villains * Syd's Gang ** Syd Barlow ** Hunter Pace ** Lawton ** Greiger ** Trapper ** Team Catastrophe *** Nicholas *** Hermann *** Hans ** Camula (death) ** The D * Yubel Aliens Used * Dark Stone (first appearance) * Elaskiblast * Crashocker (unintentional transformation) Trivia * This episode was one big gang fight. * The lights being out in the beginning was inspired by the Batman, who usually attacks under the cover of darkness. * Dark Stone's powers are based off the Deluminator from the Harry Potter series. * Jim reveals that Seeker is in constant pain, and that his hostile nature stems from fear rather than hatred. * Vivian forces her way onto the Enforcers. * Some of the Light of Destruction has entered The D's mind. * The appearance of another Darkside alien is based on the influence from the Gentle Darkness. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: The D Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Enforcer Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Light of Destruction Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Gentle Darkness Arc